User talk:Meldshal42
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to look around, not much here yet. --[[User:Meldshal|'Meldshal']] [[User talk:Meldshal42|'discuss']] 22:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Meldshal42 -- we are excited to have Earthquakes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Re Ah, all right. Thank you. :) I've added a couple maintenance images and brightened up the image licensing tags a bit. The problem is the lack of articles...especially one on "Earthquakes". I think I should get started on that. :P --Misken67 16:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I've added a Redirect, a strike-through, and a hidden comment shortcut on the edit bar above. (The one during edit mode) --Misken67 18:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! ...I don't really know any of the bureaucrat tools, but I'll learn eventually. :P P.S., I spent some time, but I finally made a custom logo! --Misken67 19:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. First, though, I need to make an icon for this wiki. --Misken67 19:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, we have a new icon on this wiki! :) I'll get to work with your volcano wiki now. --Misken67 19:32, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :There is a new icon on the Volcano Wikia now. I'll see about the logo now. --Misken67 19:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Got a new logo on Volcano wiki. --Misken67 19:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC)